


Homecoming

by Mamahub



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Happy Rinch Family, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Post-Prisoner's Dilemma, ReeseSkin, Shower Sex, Written in 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamahub/pseuds/Mamahub
Summary: AU canon divergence story written Post-Prisoner's Dilemma.Harold and Bear wait nervously in the Library for Reese's homecoming after escaping from Riker's.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on FF.net on January 9, 2013. I've hesitated to post it here. But now I'm finally ready to share here because we need more POI and Rinch stories to continue the love of this show and our Boys. Always.
> 
> Written as a birthday present for the amazing Kmmerc, with thanks to my beta readers Thea Nishimori and Managerie.

Homecoming

After Finch's machinations with Donnelly's electronic files and evidence helped spring Reese from Riker's Island, he sent him a message instructing him to return to the Library.

Finch waited nervously in his chair by the computer screens as he heard Reese's footsteps on the stairs. He decided he would stay seated rather than stand, but he fiddled with his glasses, readjusting them again for the N-teenth time. "Soon, Bear," he said to his trusty canine companion, who looked up at him, whined quietly, and licked his chops.

Reese finally appeared at the top of the stairs, and Bear scrambled down the hallway, tail wagging furiously and tongue lolling with his excited panting.

John knelt down to pat and caress Bear's head and back, whispering soothingly in Dutch, "It's OK now. I'm home. I'm safe. We're together."

After Bear had settled down, Reese rose and approached Harold, almost shyly. He said, "Harold. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you at the bank. But thank you for getting me out of there."

"Nonsense, Mr. Reese," said Harold in what he attempted to be a chiding tone but actually held a slight, sweet note of tenderness. "We both got carried away. We've been so successful so far that I think we lost sight of the line of safety. It is a wonder we both didn't get arrested that day!"

Reese gave his trademark sly smile and said, "Well, it's a good thing you weren't the one taken to Riker's, because I know a few cons who would have loved to have you as a cellmate!"

Harold turned pink and sputtered, "Mr. Reese!"

"I know I certainly would have liked to have you as my cellmate!" John said, half-jokingly. His eyes held a slightly questioning look.

"I'm sure you would have," Finch responded in his usual dry tone, refusing to take the bait. "Just as I'm sure you have better things to do now than stand there spouting nonsense, such as taking a shower and putting on some clean clothes."

"Yes, I would like to rinse off the stink of prison," Reese said with a smirk as Finch raised his eyebrows at him over the rim of his glasses.

"You know the way to the showers and the latrine, so please proceed," Harold gestured. "I'll bring you a clean set of clothes shortly."

Reese ordered Bear to go to his bed and headed down the other hallway toward the bathrooms, slowly stripping as he went.

Finch limped in the other direction to the room that had been converted into a small bedroom/infirmary. It held several large closets full of changes of clothing for each of them, as well as plenty of emergency medical supplies and equipment.

As he chose a crisply pressed white shirt, black pants, and suit jacket from the row of cloned suit pieces, Harold studiously pretended not to notice the large duffel bags located at the back of Reese's closet labeled "Plan B" and "Plan C." He also grabbed clean underwear and socks from the closet's top shelf.

As he carried the clean clothing back toward the bathrooms, Finch heard the shower running and saw steam rolling out from underneath the door. His heart began thumping faster and he broke out into a slight sweat. He sternly told his mental self that there was no reason to be nervous or excited - Reese wasn't interested in him. Harold's brain told him that all Reese's teasing was simply an attempt to discombobulate and fluster him.

The bulge in Harold's pants stubbornly refused to listen to such logic, however. All it knew was that Reese was back - safe, sound and naked in the shower in the next room. It was insistently trying to lead Harold directly in there now, like a magnet.

Harold took a deep breath, pushed the door open, stepped in, and immediately his glasses fogged up. "Mr. Reese, you're lucky that the Library has a very large hot water tank in the basement, as you appear to be attempting to investigate just exactly how much volume it contains."

He heard Reese's low, rumbling chuckle from behind the low partition wall, and Finch's knees wobbled slightly.

"Finch, would you mind bringing me my shampoo and a washcloth?" Reese asked. "I forgot to bring them in here."

"Certainly, Mr. Reese. Just a moment." Finch hung the clothing on the back of the bathroom stall doors, then took off his glasses and wiped the steam away with a towel from the rack. He then captured another deep, shaky breath, squared his shoulders, and took the requested items toward the shower stall.

When he reached the end of the partition, Harold could see the top half of John: the bare, wet, gleaming, gorgeous Reese chest he had been dreaming about for months. It was a canvas of smooth, tanned skin bearing random white and pink scars. Bruises of every hue covered strong arms and back. Chest muscles rippled and flexed as Reese moved underneath the strong flow of steaming hot water. He was a vision of pure masculine beauty, and Harold stood transfixed for several moments, lost in reverie.

"Harold? Are you all right?" he heard Reese say. He started, then clumsily pushed his hands out with the toiletries toward Reese and said, "Here."

Reese gave Harold a genuine grin as he approached the partition, then took the items, brushing the back of Harold's hands as he did so. "Do you like what you see, Harold?"

Finch gulped, then bravely raised his brows and said, "Actually, yes, Mr. Reese. You are quite attractive, as I'm sure you are well aware!"

John's twinkling aqua eyes turned serious and the wrinkles around his wry smile smoothed out. He reached out again and took hold of Harold's hand. "Join me, Finch, please? I need you to scrub my back."

Harold stood silently, surprised by the genuine look of longing on John's face. Then he squared his shoulders and said, "All right, John. Give me a moment. Stay here please." Reese squeezed his hand before letting go and stepping back.

Finch returned to the main chamber of the bathroom and piece by piece, removed the expensively tailored clothing, hanging his jacket and shirt on top of Reese's own. He continued stripping and neatly folded his white undershirt, black silk boxers and socks, placing them on the shelf. At last he stood naked and dazed by this turn of events, trembling from excitement and nervousness, his cock half-hard.

As he walked back toward the partition, Reese's eyes pierced his as soon as he rounded the corner to the steamy shower area. Finch moved slowly all the way around the partition to face Reese head on, both of them naked and as exposed as newborns.

Reese stood in his magnificent glory, like a statue of a Roman gladiator thought Finch. John breathed out a low, "Oh, Harold!" and then fluidly strode up to Finch, gently touching his shoulders with large, calloused hands.

They moved closer, staring into each other's beautiful blue eyes. After several long, aching moments, Reese lowered his head and Finch parted his lips as their mouths finally connected in long, slow sweeps of warm, luxurious kisses.

Their cocks bumped together as their chests heaved with excitement, causing low groans and enthusiastic moans. They unconsciously synchronized their passion by cradling each other's backs with one arm and reaching to stroke each other's erections in tandem. Neither wished to let go now that he finally holding the other.

Their kissing and tugging became stronger and deeper. At last, Finch felt Reese groan into his mouth and splash his hot semen onto his furry belly. John stepped back quickly and Harold had a sudden flash of panic that he was having second thoughts about their current situation.

John proved Harold's fears wrong by falling gracefully to his knees and taking Finch's weeping cock into his warm, wet mouth. John begin deep throating him while massaging his balls with one hand and the back of his luscious round ass with the other. Finch looked down and the sight of John's beautifully sculpted face, cheeks hollowed around his erection, tipped him over the edge. He gasped and came harder than he could remember ever coming in his life.

Reese gently, but firmly, steadied Harold's hips as he drank down every drop of his copious spending. As Harold grew soft, John began stroking his hips and legs, then released him and looked up earnestly into his eyes. "Thank you Harold. I love you, you know."

As John continued kneeling, gazing up at him like a supplicant, Harold gently cupped his face in his hands, caressing his lover's hair and cheekbones. He bent down, kissed the tiny mole below John's left eye and whispered, "It's OK now. You're home. You're safe. We're together."

Reese rose to his feet and they embraced, softly kissing again. Wordlessly, they moved back together under the warm shower stream. Slowly and sensuously, they washed from head to toe, exploring each other's bodies and scars. They dried and dressed without removing their gaze from each other.

Harold clasped John's hand and said, "Let's go to your loft."

Reese grinned. "Yes. Let's go home."

So they did, with Bear's tail wagging happily all the way.


End file.
